Renkinjutsu-shi ya Kenshi
by MensaYesul
Summary: Kirito, The Black Swordsman. Who wouldn't know him? The soloing Beater of the Assault Team. EVERYONE has heard of him one way or another. But this isn't about him or his (in this story) nonexistent harem. No, this is the story of another player. Of how a complete noob becomes a master. *This is basically my other story Alchemic Arts renamed*


Prologue:The Beginning

 **DISCLAMER: I don't own anything. It all goes to whoever made these shows and the items from them. Kwang Kim is an OC I made and Chris Kang is based off of my friend.**

 **(START)**

Thursday, October 20th, 2022 6:37 PM

 _Kwang's House_

[POV: Kwang Kim]

I knew that my time was up when I heard the start of that sentence.  
"Kwang? Can you help set the table for dinner for me?" My mother had called out.

"Okay, just give me a second." Going through the necessary shutdown procedure for my antique gaming console as I said this.  
As I headed down the stairs I could spot my mom in the kitchen almost done with dinner. Then going as if on autopilot, I grabbed the utensils and placed them in their proper spots on the table. After that I grabbed 3 sets of bowls and placed them next to the rice cooker, where I filled them with the appropriate amounts of rice. I then placed them on the table just as soon as my mom also placed the finished dinner on the table.

"Can you go get you father dear, and tell him that dinner's ready?" She asked right after I saw what she had made. It was a huge pot filled with shrimp udon. I nodded and started for the basement. At the door, I called out while opening it.

"Hey Dad! Dinners rea-AUGH!" Unfortunately, I somehow tripped on the little incline under the door which caused me to go tumbling into the open hands of a man.

"Hey there little fella!" The man said. I looked up to see the grinning face of my father. "What you doing down there son?" He said, holding his hand out for me. I grabbed it and hoisted myself back up.

"Tripping." I said, cursing my unusual condition of excessive tripping. "Um, dinners ready, so you should probably wash yourself before mom sees you. What with all that car oil and stuff." My dad had a job of fixing broken cars for people with the workshop being the garage/basement of our house, you see, so while always at home, he was still busy.

"You should too young man, especially since you were just on the floor." He told me with a sly smile on his face. I looked down onto the once white shirt and blue jeans that I was wearing only to see an oily black cover the whole front of both articles of clothing.

"Mom's not going to be happy when she sees this. It's gonna take forever to wash this out." I whined, feeling extremely disgusted. I then climbed up both of the stairs from the basement and into my upstairs bathroom for a quick clean up before we eat. Upon closing the door, I look onto the mirror, seeing myself. My adolescent face was topped with black, medium length hair with some of my tasseled bangs covering my eyes partially, which were a bit round and had an innocent feel to them. Of course, that image was kind of ruined by my heterochromia eyes, one of them and Icy blue and the other a blood red. I had a skinny body with no definite muscle showing while being 5ft 6in tall and weighing in at 145lbs. My name? Kwang Kim.

"What's taking you so long son?" Shaken out of my thoughts by the voice of my dad, I quickly rinsed myself in the shower and changed into a new change of clothes before going to the dinner table. Both of my parents were there and waited for me to sit down at my spot. As soon as I did, we all started eating together as if a silent command was issued. The taste of the noodles from the udon soup was delicious,so delicious it was difficult to describe with words other than that it was like heaven. All too soon dinner was eaten completely and the dishes were placed in the sink for cleaning. We all laid about in the living room watching a movie together. It was an only one which my parents liked when they were younger. I think it was about some wizards with mentions of a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"So son, how's school been for you?" Dad suddenly asks, breaking the trance that the movie had put me in.

"Not too much trouble." I spoke while stretching from my position on the couch.

"Really?" My mother inquired with a suspicious tone and look. I nodded timidly under her stare, to which she replies, "Then why did I get a call from the school about you going on another one of your experimenting bouts?" This got me sweating nervously as I remembered the scolding I received from that conflict. Darn teacher.

"I, um, already apologized for that to the robotics teacher." I explained, my anger rising. "And how was I supposed to know that the beams weren't properly secured! That job belonged to another!" I immediately felt shame and fear as soon as those words came out of my mouth, the former because of how out of place it was for me, and the later due to the thought of what my mother would say in response.

"You should have checked anyways!" After that explosion, she calmed down a bit. "I'm proud to see my son interested with testing new ideas, but please, do it with more precautions." Upon seeing the look of sadness on her face, I started to feel even worse than before.

"S-sorry mom. I-I'll be more careful next time." The words came out in a shaky fashion. I then looked at the clock and was immediately shaken out of my gloom. "IT'S ALREADY 9:00?!" My feet were already moving by the time I had finished that sentence. "NEED TO SLEEP OR I'LL BE LATE TOMORROW. GOODNIGHT MOM, DAD!" I yelled as the both of them were chuckling. I quickly headed to my room and fell on the bed, falling asleep shortly after.

[POV Change: Mother]

"Well he sure is jumpy." I couldn't help but laugh as I watched my son scramble his way up to his room. "He's grown so much."

"That's to be expected with all the time passing by and the experience he gets." My husband states. He then seem to grow a bit hesitant. "Say, um, honey?" He asked. Ugh, here we go.

"What is it?"

"Well…" His face grows more uncertain by the second, as if he's contemplating to back out of this. "Do you think...that maybe," He stops to catch his breath. "That maybe we should get Kwang a console for his games that isn't from our childhood?" He finishes.

"...What gave you this idea?" I was actually curious about my husband's reasons as he hardly jokes when he's this nervous.

"He isn't really able to connect with the other students at school. Sure, while that maybe just because of his love for games, but he can't with the other gaming students because he isn't, _how do they put it?_ Ah yes, 'up to the times', which also isolates him further away." He says all this with only a few short breaths in between each sentence.

Mulling over these facts, I found myself agreeing with my husband. Not that we disagree over many things, but never have I ever agreed with him so quickly on matters as important as these. Even though he has one friend, it probably would be better for him to have more. However...

"But still, what game would help him get, as they say, 'up to the times'?" That was the question plaguing my head.

To this he smirked. "You should know that one of my recent customers is a part of the staff at Argus, a gaming company that made the NerveGear. It's apparently the newest console in gaming right now and he wanted to pay me back with 2 sets of the NerveGear along with a game that they're going to release soon."

How convenient for our son. There was one thing still plaguing my mind though. "What are you planning on doing with the extra? We certainly couldn't use it along with Kwang." I asked.

His mood seemed to have dropped a bit at that. But it immediately went back up as an idea came to him. "What about that Chris kid he hangs out around with? He is the only other student that Kwang gets along with. They're practically friends!"

"Of course! That'll be perfect for Kwang!" Ecstatic by this thought, I then glanced at the clock. "It's getting late dear. We should probably turn in as well." Standing up and yawning. "We'll tell him about this in the morning." And with that, we both went up to sleep for the day.

**** **TIME SKIP******

Friday October 21st, 2022 3:10 PM

 _School Grounds_

[POV Kwang Kim]

"So your dad was able to get not one, but **TWO** NerveGears for us? And not just that, but ALSO TWO COPIES OF SAO?" Those were the first words that came out of the mouth of my friend,Chris Kang, after I finished telling him what my parents told me that morning. I had just finished preparing for school when the decided to drop the bomb on me. I was, for a lack of better words, stunned. Both at the insane luck of my father and myself, as well as the idea of finally getting a next gen game. For years, all I was able to play on was my parents' old gaming consoles from when they were my age. The thought of this was exhilarating.

"Tell him thanks for me when you get home." Chris said to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I then turned to him. He was also 5ft 7in, with a body showing more muscles than mine. He wore glasses that were seated in front of dark brown eyes. His charcoal black hair in a buzz cut style with the top part having more hair in it than the others.

"Sure will Chris." I then turned to walk home. "We'll probably have to read what info the beta testers put up on the game if we don't want to be complete noobs for when the game starts."

Chris, walking next to me as his house was in the same direction as mine, put on an arrogant smirk. "It doesn't matter Kwang. We both know I'll just wreck everyone as time passes." Despite his look, the tone of his voice was similar to what one would call as monotone.

Now it was my turn to smirk. "That you would Chris. That you would." I played along to humor him. We were approaching the intersection where our paths part and turn to each other, stopping.

"Well," I started. "Guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Hopefully the both of us will already have our username ideas by then." I then turned to the left and headed towards home.

"I know I will!" My friend stated as he headed to his home, which was located to the right of the intersection.

 *****TIME SKIP*****

Sunday, November 6th, 2022 12:58 PM

 _Kwang's House_

[POV Kwang]

Here it was. The day I've been waiting for. Today was the day in which Sword Art Online(Or SAO for short.) was going live. Chris and I had spent hours going over the info spread out from some of the beta testers and of thinking of good usernames to use. We had given them to each other so we could easily find the other once we were finished with the character customization screens.

12:59 PM

Just two more minutes left! I could hardly wait, laying down in my bed. My parents both had something important to do so they were out of the house at the moment. I then looked to the clock I had on the wall.

 _10 seconds left…_

 _9…_

 _8…_

 _7…_

 _6…_

 _5…_

 _4…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

1:00 PM

" **LINK START!"**

 **(END)**

 **So how did I do? This was mostly just to try and create a bit more of a connection with the main characters before the whole SAO incident starts.**

 **Any and all criticism is welcome as well as any praise.**

 **Updates will be random since it took me a few weeks to write all this up. Not because of writers block, but because I either forgot and/or was lazy.**

 **NOTE: I will be following the storyline and events a bit closely since I am lazy but there will be some chapters with entirely new content. Mainly just my OCs doing something by themselves. I'll also be changing some weird things of the series itself.(* _cough_ *unnecessary harem* _cough_ *)**

 **This is MensaYesul signing off!**

 **PS: This unintentionally became a self-insert-ish fanfic because after taking a personality test for both my OC and myself, I found out that we would have the same type of personality. (Real name not Kwang Kim)**


End file.
